Possibly The Worst Scream Fan Fiction Ever Written
by Lucky Larue
Summary: [Chapter 3 up] Survivors, non survivors, ghosts, love, secrets! Starring Gale and Dewey, featuring Cotton and Stu, with appearances by Mrs. Riley and Billy, and with a special guest star! Rated RM for bad language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Possibly The Worst Scream Fan Fiction Ever Written

Stu moaned as he leaned on the counter. Billy was flipping out around him. Stu couldn't obey his commands to "find her, you dipshit, get up!". Stu felt tireder and tireder. He wished for his waterbed. He wished for calm, happy days where he could kick back and relax with a cool sportsdrink. After a moment Billy settled down and put the phone in Stu's hand. "Talk to her", he whispered, and walked off. "Hello?", said Stu weakly. But they didn't talk long before Billy yanked the phone from him and began screaming again. Then Stu felt the phone whack him in the head.

"Ow! You fucking hit me with the PHONE, DICK!" yelled Stu. But Billy ignored him. Jerkwad. Billy was still going nutso. Stu's head hurt. He felt lightheaded and sickly. He thought he was dying. And then he tumbled from his chair and curled up on the floor. "Oooowwwwww!" he moaned.

In the next room, Billy Loomis was creeping towards the closet where he suspected his girlfriend might be hiding. He heard the television, the screaming of Jamie Lee Curtis in Halloween, but ignored it. Billy shoved the closet door open quickly and stuck in his arm with the knife in it. He started waving his knife around the closet. He heard a grunt. "AHA!" Billy screamed with glee. She was in there, alright. Billy stepped forward, only to stumble over a large lump on the floor. "Pops", hissed Billy. Suddenly he felt something sharp cram into his chest. Someone, must have been Sidney, wearing the Ghostface outfit had crammed him in the chest with an umbrella! That was his costume! "What the fuck?" said Billy. Billy reached for Sid's mask as she drove the umbrella into him again. "I'm not gonna be fucking killed by an umbrella!" screamed Billy in rage. He hadn't come this far to go down like this, and how dare she wear his mask! He yanked it but it wouldn't come off. Billy felt himself falling to the ground and he was bringing Sid with him. "Whooaa!" said Billy. Sidney landed ontop of him. He must have grabbed her hair as well as the ghost mask. Then Billy noticed Sidney wasn't moving. He rolled her off of him and saw that she'd landed on the knife. He removed the ghostmask. She was dead as a doornail. "Heh... heheh!" said Billy.

Stu had blacked out. He was having a dream about jellybeans.

Billy brushed himself off and stood up. Then suddenly he felt arms rap around his legs and he went crashing to the ground once more. "You, you geek!" said Billy through gritted teeth. It was Randy. Why hadn't Billy made sure to kill him properly. Briefly BIlly remembered he had forgotten to kill Gale, too. "Damn" said Billy. He was fighting with Randy on the ground. The knife was still stuck in Sidney. Both Randy and Billy were injured, but Billy knew he'd get the upper hand. The geek couldn't fight. Billy was about to headbutt Randy when suddenly a gunshot fired through the air. BIlly blinked and looked around. Gale Weathers was standing up again. Billy wished he'd killed her. Gale's gun was smoking. Billy looked back at Randy and saw that Gale had blown him away. Billy started laughing and stood up. "Thanks, Gale", said Billy, but just then a shot fired again and Billy dropped dead as Sidney and Randy. Gale, shuddering, started to walk in to make sure they were all actually dead, when she heard a low moan behind her.

Gale turned around. Officer Dewey's head moved to the other side. He was alive! Gale walked back to him. "Dewey! Are you ok?" she asked. Dewey blinked and his eyes focused on Gale. "Gale?" he asked quietly. Gale laughed, tears forming in her eyes. "That's right! It's ok, now. Everything's gonna be alright. Unless that freak in the kitchen is still alive", said Gale. "Help me up?" asked Dewey. "Sure", said Gale. She took hold of Dewey's arm and yanked with all her might as he slowly struggled to his feet. The back of his police jacket was covered in blood. "Oh, my God. Are you sure you're alright?" asked Gale. "Uh... I... uhh...um." said Dewey, trying to look over his shoulder at his bleeding knife injury.

Meanwhile, Stu's eyes fluttered open. A smile spread across his face. He could see the Hamburger Helper hand above him. "Hi, there!" said Stu. He remembered when he was younger, he used to imagine that hand helping him do all kinds of things! It was so fun. Stu reached up, or at least he thought he was reaching up, to high five the helper. But in fact he wasn't moving at all.

On the porch, Dewey was unable to stand so he leaned over the edge of the porch. His stomach was pressed on the porch side as he was draped over it. "Uugh...ungh", said Dewey. "Dewey? Are you ok? Shouldn't we go check on that guy in the kitchen?" asked Gale, moving about nervously and touching his back. "Wha? Somebody's in the kitchen? Where's Sid?" asked Dewey. Gale bit her lip. She didn't know how to tell him. Suddenly, a horde of cop cars came flying up out of nowhere.

"Oh, thank God!" said Gale. As the cars screeched to a stop Dewey was startled. "Aaahh!" he said as he tumbled face first over the side of the porch. "Dewey!" said Gale.

Stu could see the Hamburger helper dancing above him. He smiled up at it as it started to roll a blunt for him. All of a sudden several armed police officers charged into the room, stepping on him. Stu felt his back crack and he let out a groan. "Hey! We got somebody! Down here!" said an officer.

It wasn't long before Dewey and Stu, who was under arrest for murder, were taken to the hospital. Gale reported what had happened and then went off to get checked out herself. At the hospital, she went into Dewey's room to see how he was doing.

"Can I come in?" asked Gale, seeing the weak looking Dewey laying in his hospital bed. "Please?" he murmered. Gale smiled as reassuringly as she could and walked into the room. "Are you... gonna be ok?" asked Gale. Dewey looked dazed. He nodded slowly. Gale noticed his face was all scratched up. "I think so. They say I'm lucky the fall over the porch didn't break my neck. My face got all scratched up. They say I have nerve damage from the knife" Dewey mumbled. Gale sighed. "I'm so sorry about that and about everything, Dewey. Your sister and Sidney and everything". said Gale. "Something happened to my sister and Sid?" asked Dewey. "Oh, fuck", said Gale, biting her lip again. "Is Tatum ok?" asked Dewey. Gale thought about Tatum's body in the garage door. "Um... I'm sorry, Dewey. No one survived at that house but us. Even Sidney's father died of a heart attack when he saw Sidney get shot" said Gale sadly. "Oh, no. No, no, no!" said Dewey. Tears flowed down hsi face and he cried, cursing God, cursing life, cursing everything. He pounded the bed with his fist. Gale looked at him, feeling uncomfortable. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. Dewey slowly shook his head as tears kept spilling from his shut eyes and mucus came out of his nose.

"Dewey! Thank God you're alive! Did you know that your sister was... was..." said Mrs. Riley, suddenly bursting into the room and then wailing at the top of her lungs with her son in unison. Gale sat there for a moment before deciding to get up and get a cup of coffee. As she went, she heard Stu moaning from a nearby room.

"It wasn't me! Just look at me! It was all Billy he tried to kill me please you gotta believe me!" Stu wailed. Gale stormed into the room. "Forget it, fuckwit! I told the police what happened. Too bad for you a witness survived, isn't it?" Gale snarled, her eyes burning into Stu's. "No, it was all a set up by Billy, he made me do it, he forced me!" sobbed Stu. Gale stormed over to Stu and leapt up on his hospital bed and then kicked him right in the nuts. Stu's eyes crossed and he fell off the bed. "Ma'am, you can't do that", said the police, who were in the room. "Oh, come on, give me a break", said Gale. "Well, ok", said the cops. Gale took out her compact and checked her makeup. She looked like hell. Her hand quivered as she put away the mirror. Could she ever really go back to normal?

The next day...

Dewey was staring off out the windwo when he heard a noise at the door of his hospital room. He thought it was his mom, but it was Gale Weathers. "Hi, Dewey. Can I come in?" she asked quietly. Dewey sighed heavily. "Yes, please", he said, still looking out the window. "Stu is going to fry for what he did, Dewey. If I have anything to do with it. He's trying to get off on insanity and the fact that he's still a minor. I believe he really is crazy as hell but I don't give a damn, and I don't give a damn he's 17. The little scumball needs to die", said Gale. Dewey turned towards her. "You're so... captivating when you're fierce, Gale", he whispered. "Oh, well..." said Gale, blushing. Gale was not normally a blusher, but something about Dewey brought out her softer side. As he stared into her eyes, Gale leaned forward and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile...

"No, really, I'm nuts, I swear it! I see shit that isn't there", Stu was saying to some more cops who were once again in his hospital room. "Like little devils telling you to kill people?" said a cop with heavy sarcasm. "Yheah, but Billy is a real person. Or he was. But I mean I see wild crap nobody else sees, like green piles of crap that can talk...Flamingos with top hats that jump rope..." said Stu. "Save it for the judge, Macher. Save it for the judge", said a cop. Stu started crying.

Months went by. Stu went to trial. The jury was not sympathetic and it looked certain that they would hand down the death penalty. "Ohhh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Billy!" whined Stu, alone in his cell one night. Billy's face appeared in a glowing orb in front of Stu. Stu screamed and pulled his blanket up to his face. "WHAT THE HELL! Geez Billy, I, Billy I thought you were dead, what the hell, where'd you come from, Billy--" said Stu, as Billy grew angry. "STU, SHUT UP! Listen to me. You've gotta finish what we started. You've gotta kill Dewey and Gale Weathers, understand?" said Billy. Stu nodded. "But I'm locked in here, man, how'm I gonna kill 'em?" asked Stu. "DAMN IT, DIPSHIT, JUST FIND A WAY!" roared Billy at the top of his lungs. "Oh, ok, I'll try it. Hey, wait a second, why are you always bossing me around? I mean, I'm tired of this shit, man. You know what? You're dead. Fuck you. I'm sick of listening to you." said Stu, throwing back the blanket. Billy made a really weird face, his mouth downturned and twitching and he was looking like he was about to cry. "But..." said Billy. "No, man! It's over! Now leamme alone." said Stu. Billy looked down, a tear fell from his eye. Slowly, his face dissapeared.

Stu rolled over in bed, feeling relieved. He'd never felt so free. He smiled. Ten minutes later, Billy's face reappeared. "Ok, fine, Stu! Be that way!" he said. His eyes were red rimmed. "Nevermind the fact that I, your loving friend have been there for you when no one else was! Nevermind all those moments when we planned and schemed! Nevermind the jokes we shared when we first saw eachother in Ghostface. Nevermind the nights we spent snuggling together! Oh, no, you don't need me anymore! That's just fine!" said Billy.

"That's right, Billy", said Stu. Billy pouted, tears welling in his eyes again. "FINE! Then I'm gonna do everything I can to make your life miserable from the afterlife!" said Billy. "Well good because I hate you and they're gonna fry me soon and when they do I'm gonna come GET YOU, BILLY!" shouted Stu. "Just bring it on, you clod!" yelled Billy, and he vanished again.

"Damn it, I never should have listened to that greaseball! We did have some fun times, though" said Stu. Little did Stu know that he was being spied on by a prison gaurd with a video camera. The guard liked to tape Stu when talked to himself because he thought it was funny. Well, it just so happened that the next day he was laughing and talking loudly about this when Stu's lawyer happened to overhear. Stu's laywer bribed the guard for the video tapes and then showed them during the trial. The jury finally became more sympathetic to Stu and when the verdict was handed down, it was that Stu should be comitted for life at an insane asylum. Stu was exctatic about this and leapt and howled with joy as they took him away in a straight jacket.

The next day at Dewey's house, early morning lightning flashed as Dewey sat with a cup of coffee and the paper in front of him. A dark look was on Dewey's face as he read the verdict. He crushed the newspaper into a clump and then tore it up. Gale, who now lived with Dewey in the house they'd bought next door to his mom's house, walked into the room. "Did you read the verdict? I heard about it on tv. Can you believe this shit, Dewey? After I testified three times! I had that fucking jury in the palm of my hands telling them how evil Stu was, telling them what he'd done! How could they not fry the sonofabitch!" Gale asked. She sat down near Dewey. Dewey didn't say anything. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, his brow furrowed heavily. Gale turned tender as she looked at him. She put a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Dewey. He'll never get out, at least", said Gale. Dewey looked at her. "It's not enough that he not get out. You know that, Gale. He needs to die", said Dewey. Gale sighed. "But whaddaya wanna do?" she asked. Dewey closed his eyes and shook his head. "Aahh, I guess you're right. There is nothing we can do", said Dewey sadly. Gale pushed her chair right up close to Dewey and put her arms around him. "We've just got to carry on, Dewey", she said softly. She pressed her lips to his. Dewey wrapped his arms around her and then gazed at her lovingly.

Meanwhile, Stu was getting aquainted with his new home, the mental institution. "Nice place, cool digs, if I do say so myself!" said Stu, as he looked around his room. Stu wasn't in a straightjacket anymore but they said they'd put him back in one if he caused any trouble. Stu had no plans to do anything but kick back and relax. Here, maybe he could finally calm down and everybody would just leave him be, with the Hamburger Helper and his good friends, and none of the evil ones. But just as Stu was taking a sip of orange juice and preparing for nappy time, Billy's face, in an explosion of light, appeared right before him. "GOD! What are you doing there, man!" said Stu, alarmed. "Listen, douchebag. I told you. Since you aren't coming over here then I'm gonna keep bothering you forever. I'm here to pester you for the rest of your life. Get it?" said Billy. Stu threw himself down on his small matress and wrapped his pillow around his head. "Nooo! Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked Stu. "Because, StuPID! We still have work to do", said Billy, menacingly, as he held up a knife. "Geez, Billy, where'd you get that knife?" asked Stu. "They give me everything I want over here! It rocks! Now get up off your ass and go get Dewey and Gale", said Billy. "I CAN"T! And I told you, I'm not gonna take your orders anymore!" shouted Stu. Some of the nurses walked into Stu's small room. "Ok, Stu, what seems to be the problem?" asked one of them. Stu pointed at Billy's angry face hovering in the air. "You see something?" asked one of the nurses, a male nurse with a bushy mustache. "It's Billy again. I'm seein' dead people, man." whispered Stu. "Ok, I think it's time for a nice dose of nap time", said the nurse, pulling out a syringe. "Huh? Drugs? Oh, ok", said Stu.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Gale Weathers was curled up in bed next to Dewey. She awoke, feeling a chill. She rolled over to pull some of the blankets away from Dewey and looked at his face as he slept. He always had that disturbed frown on his face when he slept, surely something that had started after the murders and his own attack.

"Gale..." whispered a voice. "Huh?" said Gale. She looked around as best she could in the dark room, wondering if she was hearing things. "Gale", said the voice, growing nearer. Gale's eyes widened as she saw the glowing face of Sidney Prescott appear before her. "What the fuck?" asked Gale. "Gale, you must listen to me. Go to the asylum for the criminally insane where Stu is and burn it down." said Sidney. "What?" asked Gale, terrified. "Do it, Gale, before it's too late. That's all I can tell you. I must go", said Sidney, and she faded away. "Holy crap", said Gale. She closed her eyes and lay there untill she'd convinced herself it was no more than a dream. She opened her eyes as she heard Dewey moan. He always looked so disturbed when he slept, no doubt thanks to what had happened last year. "Poor Dewey", said Gale, stroking his face. "AAAAHHH!" screamed Dewey, sitting up in bed. Gale shrieked. "Gale, it's just you. I thought you were...I...nevermind", said Dewey, collapsing back in bed. Gale panted, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, did I scare ya?" asked Dewey, looking over at her. "Just a little. I'm ok." said Gale, settling back in. They snuggled up and fell back to sleep.

"Gale..." whispered a voice in Gale's ear. "Not now, Dewey. I'm exhausted", said Gale. "It's not Dewey, you twit. It's me. Sidney", said Sidney. "Sidney?" said Gale. She opened her eyes and saw Sidney once again before her. It was the middle of the night. "God, I thought you couldn't talk anymore?" said Gale. "Well, I'm back! Now listen to me you bi-- just listen. If you don't burn down that hospital things are gonna be thrown into chaos! The world will end! Demons will prowl the streets! You've got to get over there, NOW!" said Sidney. "Are you crazy? I can't! I wouldn't just be killing Stu or the other patients, I'd be killing all the nurses and stuff, and more importantly, I'd get my ass thrown in jail! Now leave me alone, Sid! I'm really sorry you're dead, but I can't help you!" said Gale. "GET THE FUCK OVER THERE!" roared Sidney. "Hey! That is enough!" said Gale warningly, raising a finger. Dewey snorted in his sleep and tossed and turned. "Gale, if you don't do this I'll haunt you forever! Now I know you'll get away with it. Just put the ghost costume on and get over there. You'd better hurry. Trust me" said Sidney, and she vanished. "Shit. Well, I guess I can't argue with an angel. I'd better get over there", said Gale, and she got up. She grabbed some matches and gasoline and the Ghostface costume Dewey had kept as a morbid reminder of what had occured. She ran all the way over to the asylum and torched it. As it started to go up in flames, prisoners came running out of the crumbling building. Gale ran home.

Stu Macher staggered out of the building. "I'm free! Free! Wait, I don't wanna be free. I liked it back in the mental home", said Stu. He was about to walk back into the burning home when Billy appeared before him. "Oh, man!" said Stu. "This is your chance, damn it. Get over there and kill them both", said Billy. "Look if I do this, will you just leave me alone already, Billy?" asked Stu. Billy grinned. "Sure thing. You have my word", said Billy. "That's what you said when I asked you not to eat all my Doritos" said Stu. "Just go, Stu! Quick, before they catch you! Go!" said Billy. Stu sighed and ran off towards Dewey's house.

"Nah uh, not in there. He moved next door. Gale's in there with him. Easy pickings. Go on in. Look, the door's a crack open. Quietly, now..." said Billy. "I got it, Billy, I know! Geez! Are you gonna do this or am I?" said Stu. Billy sighed in irritation and dissapeared. "Sheesh he thinks I can't do anything for my damn self!" said Stu. He headed up into Dewey and Gale's home. He was creeping up the stairs slowly. Billy reappeared. "In there", he said, nodding towards a room that also had a slightly open door. "This is gonna be easy. I'll just bop them on the head with this vase", said Stu, picking up a vase as he went into the room. Billy's face watched in the distance as Stu entered the room.

Stu crept slowly closer and closer to the bed. He saw Gale curled up on her side and Dewey sprawled out on his back, both asleep. He held up the vase. He figured he'd slam Dewey on head with it then slam Gale with what was left, and if that didn't kill them he'd slit their throats with the jagged pieces of pottery. "Huh... huh heh..." said Stu dementedly, the old rush of killing coming back to him. Stu inched closer to Dewey and prepared to strike when suddenly Dewey sprang away, tilting over to reach under the bed and pull out a semi-automatic machine gun. Dewey fired the gun at Stu, pummelling his body with Bullets as Gale awoke. Dewey emptied the gun into Stu as Stu flew across the room, tumbling over furniture and a tv set. Dewey sat, clench jawed, staring at Stu's fallen, dead body. Gale sat panting and looked from Stu's body to Dewey. "What the fuck?" she said. "I knew he'd get here, I had to be ready to take care of it", said Dewey. He spat.

"NOOOOOOO!" said Billy Loomis. "Oh, oh, it's Billy! It's a ghost!" said Gale. Dewey squinted and looked around the room. "There! See him!" shrieked Gale. Dewey kept trying to see a ghost. "Huh?" Dewey said. "Only you can see me, bitch! I sent Stu here to kill you and you fucked up my plan!" said Billy. "Oh, well, I'm so sorry!" Gale exclaimed. Dewey looked confused. Billy floated over next to gale and Glared at her face. "It was me who told you to burn down the institution." said Billy, and suddenly he transformed into Sidney. Gale shook her head in fear and horror. "It's a DISGUISE!" roared Billy, changing back to normal. "There's all kinds of neat tricks when you're an evil spirit. I told you to set Stu free so he could finish what we started. But you screwed that up! I came to you because I can only communicate with Stu and his blood relatives. That's right, Gale. You're really his unidentical twin. Just look at that scar on your abdomen", said Billy. Shaking, Gale slowly raised her shirt to reveal the strange scar she'd had since she could remember. She looked back at Billy. "That's the mark from where they seperated you when you were a year old. Your parents gave him away to an adoptive family because they couldn't afford two children. He was doing so poorly in life that not long ago his adoptive parents decided to move to a new town, tell everybody he was 14 and enroll him in highschool all over again as a fresh start. They even got Stu to forget everything and accept the story. Stu is actually the same age as you, but he's so screwed up he doesn't know it.", said Billy.

"Gale, is everything alright?" asked Dewey. "God... I don't know how to cope", said Gale, holding her hands up to her head. "Is the ghost still here?" asked Dewey, looking around. "Yes. He's right over there", said Gale. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him", said Dewey. He got up and walked over to the bookshelf. "What are you going to do now, Dewey?" Gale asked. Dewey turned around with a rather sinister gleam in his eye and flipped open a book. "Could you turn on the light?" asked Dewey. Gale turned on the lamp. Dewey noticed he was holding a book called, "Martha Stewart's Baking Handbook" and put it back on the shelf. He removed another book. "Here," he said darkly, and flipped open the book. "What's this dicklick going to do now? I can't believe he blew away Stu. But there's nothing he can do to me! I'm a ghost! I'm -" said Billy, but Dewey interrupted as he began to read in a low, dangerous tone. "All unwanted spirits fall under my command. Your will is in my sway, your evil presence cannot stay, but will be bound to me as long as it is in my company! Egsel bun mort ex desis, griddien tar nikool simish GRATH!" Dewey said. He reached back onto the shelf and grabbed a satchet of something. He handed it to Gale. "Blow it on him quickly!" said Dewey. Gale blew dust from the satchet onto Billy. "Hey!" said Billy. "I can see him", said Dewey. His eyes flashed with rage. Thunder rumbled outside. "What are you gonna do?" asked Gale, getting up and stepping back. "Take care of this greasy slimeball once and FOR ALL!" exclaimed Dewey, picking up the machine gun and bashing Billy over the head with it.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be a vapor or some shit!" said Billy grimacing. "Not anymore!" howled Dewey, raising the gun above his head and then bringing it down apon Billy again. "Yowtch! Ok, ok, I'll go away! Just leave me alone!" said Billy. "NOT SO FAST, LOOMIS!" Dewey exploded. He was yelling hysterically in a quivery voice as he kicked Billy face. Billy grunted and flowted backwards. "And you shall KNOW my name is the LAW when I LAY my vengence apon thee!" said Dewey, grabbing the book and growling out a chant in some strange language. "What are you doing? What? Hey! No! Cut it out! Dewey! Damn yoooooooouuuuuuuuuu!" said Billy, twisting into a weird shape, shrinking, bursting into flames and caving in like a black hole before finally dissolving on the carpet. Dewey twisted his lip in disgust as he looked at the greyish green sludge on the carpet. Gale looked back and forth from him to the carpet. "He won't cause trouble anymore", said Dewey. He slammed the book shut and replaced it on the shelf.

Gale just sat there stunned for several minutes while Dewey stood, glaring squintingly at the sludge on the floor that had been Billy's ghost. "So what the hell just happened?" asked Gale finally. "It had to be done", said Dewey, and he got back in bed.


End file.
